ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
King Exodia
King Exodia 'is the 14th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. Deep under the egyptian sands rest a forgotten king. He's ready to break his chains and punish the ones who forgot him: Mankind! But now there's no Anubis to stop him this time Plot Ben and the gang are fighting against a giant blowfish-like alien called Arctundra. The creature attacks with a blueish saliva which freeze everything what it's touch. Ben as Cluster gets the upper hand while Gwen is trying to thaw Kevin. He knocks his artic opponent unconsious. He signs with his ultimatrix a call to the plumbers to pick up Arctundra. Then, he transforms Swampfire and helps to melt Kevin. His face is ice-free when a plumbership lands. One of the passengers doesn't wear a plumbersuit and steps to them. He snaps with his fingers and thaw Kevin immediatly. He refers himself as Azlef. He looks skywards and predicts that they will meet eachother again. Likely on the battlefield. Without explaining something, he takes off with the prisoner. On the radio in their cars they hear news of 'purple lighting' in Egypt. They drive immediatly to the Rust Bucket Mark III and take off to Egypt once again. Ben briefs Kevin quickly over the 'halloween trio' but he states that it's impossible. Dr. Vicktor is killed after he absorbed his power and The Mummy is ripped to pieces by the Yenaldooshi after The Engineer transforms him in Velocity. But what causes this weird lighting. Gwen suggests that it's maybe S.A.M. Ben don't believe that. Kevin opens his mouth to do a suggestion: "What if..." He doesn't finish his phrase and remains quiet. "What if what?" He shakes his head and stays quiet. Gwen succeeds to convince him to tell what his suggestion was. "What if Anubis and his guardian weren't only guarding their treasures. What if they were guarding a creature buried under sands. As soon as they landed, they feels the sand moves. A giant creature resurrect form the sand. A black giant, with a red headdress and fingers faces them. Ben quickly transforms in Benmummy and then in Ultimate Benmummy. By control the sand he tries to stop the giant. The giant looks at him, angered by his appearance. "You again?! Still alive?! How dare you to show your face to me, after what you have done." A giant hand smashes him away. "A puny servant of Anubis won't stop me. Mankind will pay." "Do I know you?" He tells them that he was once Pharaoh Exodius. He leads a crusade against Anubis from the moment he starts his genocide. He and his army lost the battle. The soldiers became monsters but for their king Anubis has something special in mind. He thought that he was more powerful then his god, that he was greater then Anubis. He transforms him a monstrosity named Exodia. The body was buried alive. Every clue that could lead to his existence was wiped away. Now he would destroy the Earth for forgetting him. Ben transforms in Benubis and what follows, is an epic battle between those 2 godly creatures. Ben wins the battle but Exodia angerly opens a portal. He grabs him around his waist and tries to throw him in 'The Mouth of Madness." Once closed, he should no longer exist in this timeline or dimension. Kevin straps the legs of Exodia with 2 ropes form out the Rust Bucket. Then he sends his plane right in to the vortex. Exodia has already dropped Ben to use his hands to remove the bounds. The gate closes and he's gone. Kevin is mocking because he needed to sacrifice the plane but suddenly Paradox appears who returns him the plane with the words to be more careful next time. Aliens Used *Benubis (First Appearance Benubis.JPG|'Benubis 200px-Benmummy.png|'Benmummy' Cluster.jpg|'Cluster. Credits to Illuminateo1 on deviantART' Swampfire.png|'Swampfire' Ultimate_Benmummy_by_Zimonini.jpg|'Ultimate Benmummy' *Benmummy (First Re-appearance) *Cluster *Swampfire *Ultimate Benmummy (Alien Alliance) (First Appearance) Characters *Azlef (first appearance) Azlef.png|'Azlef. Credits to someone on deviantART' BEn Alien Force.png Ben10ua gwen 174x252.png Paradox.jpg Kevin Alien Force Season 3.jpg *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Paradox (first re-appearance) Villains *Arctundra (first appearance) Arctundra.png|'Arctundra. Credits to someone on deviantART' Exodia.jpg|'Exodia' *Exodia (first appearance) Trivia *Azlef and Arctundra have the same homeplanet. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance